


A Life More Ordinary

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another morning in Chiswick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life More Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 97

The pounding on the door jolted him from a dream of running. "Tea's ready," Donna called when he stumbled out from the bedroom.

"You don't want to be late for your first day."

"Thanks, Mum."

His flatmate rolled her eyes, and swatted him on the backside. "You look like you've been up all night."

"Weird dreams," he said. They were already fading, but ... "I think we were in space."

"You've been spending too much time with my Gramps."

"No such thing."

"The dream was probably just anxiety."

"You think so?"

"John, you'll do fine. Besides, it's just a temp job."


End file.
